


Bedtime

by elandhop



Series: Stay [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Bedtime, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Wavy and CoCo is the new ship name, i thought My Nonna was clever, nicole and waverly try their hand at parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: “Grown ups not scared, CoCo” Ariel says bluntly.Nicole blushes at her new nickname.“You know, Miss Ariel. We’ve never had a little girl before."Or,It's their first night together as a family of three, and Waverly and Nicole have no idea how to put their kid to bed.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a continuation of "Of Princesses and Teddy Bears" although you don't need to read that one first to understand this story. All you need to know is that Nicole and Waverly are foster parents to their new little girl, Ariel. If anyone has prompts for this series, please feel free to leave a comment and I will take it into consideration.   
> If you'd' like to read the first story in the series, here is a link: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608859

**Bedtime**

It’s their first night together as a family of three, and Nicole has absolutely no idea what to do. A few weeks ago, she’d of thought a crying baby would be added to the equation, with her and Waverly taking turns to feed, and rock, and sing to her.

Secretly, Nicole planned to take most of the night shifts so her Sleeping Beauty Baby could get some rest.

Dinner had been successful enough, although Nicole had to run down to the station to grab another folding chair once she realized there wasn’t enough room for six.

“You like Mac Cheese?” Alice had looked down at her new cousin and crossed her arms, similar to how she’d seen her Nonna do it when she was curious about something. Once Ariel nodded, Alice whispered something in Doc’s ear, and he’d given her a boost, opened the cabinet for her, and Alice hopped out of his arms shoving a pink, plastic, plate at Ariel.

Ariel took the plate from her new friend, and her mouth fell open.

“You got a _real_ Peppa Pig plate?”

“Oh Jesus _no!”_ Wynonna clapped a hand over her face, and in the cutest British accent she could muster, Alice giggled _“My Nonna despises Peppa!”_

That earned a smile from Ariel who gestured to Nicole and moved slowly toward Waverly.

“You like Peppa?”

“She can’t whistle, but she’s alright,” Waverly grinned, thinking of the time she and Nicole took Alice off of her “My Nonna’s” hands so she and Doc could have the evening to themselves. They’d watched _hours_ of Peppa Pig on Netflix, which the kid couldn’t get enough of. 

“Mac and Chee?” Ariel looked up expectantly at Nicole, offering the plate to her.

“Of course, baby, we’ll have Mac and Cheese for dinner tonight.”

“ _Really_?” Ariel’s mouth all but fell open again.

“Yup. Nicole’s a great chef, it’ll be delicious,” said Waverly.

“She sure knows her way around a Kraft box.,” Wynonna said snarkily but smiled. A concerned look came upon Ariel’s face. She didn’t like it when adults argued. Usually, it meant she was in trouble.  

“They _love_ each other. Don’t worry, Ariel.” Alice stuck her tongue out at Wynonna, and took Ariel by the hand to help her walk over to her toys.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I do love Haughty over here,” Wynonna said, clapping her hand on Nicole’s shoulder.

“But not as much as Goo-Goo-Eyes Babygirl does.”

“That was ONE time we made Goo-Goo- Eyes in front of you!” Waverly exclaimed, crossing her arms.

“One time that _you’ve_ seen, Wynonna Earp,” and (while she made sure the kids weren’t looking) she smacked a kiss on Waverly’s mouth as Wynonna fake gagged.

 _Sure,_ thought Wynonna. _More like one billion times._ But, she’d let them have it.

“My baby is so cute when she’s defending herself from my sister,” Waverly whispered, pulling Nicole close.

“Could you make the damn Mac and Cheese already?” Wynonna grumbled. “I’m starving.”

It’s shortly after dinner and both Waverly and Nicole can tell that Ariel is tired. They’re sitting on the couch with her in between them, watching some Disney Channel show, and the little girl can barely keep her eyes open.

“I think, its time that we go up to bed, what do you think Miss Ari?” Waverly brushes one of Ariel’s pigtails with her fingers.

“I’m _super_ tired,” Nicole says and gives a convincing yawn for emphasis.

“No.” Ariel glares at Waverly and Nicole and puts her arms over her chest.

“But… what about your PJs? I saw them in your suitcase; they’re super cute.” Waverly tries to take one of Ariel’s hands in her own, but its shoved away.

“Punzie PJs. No thank you.” Ariel curls herself up into a ball on the couch as Waverly gives a _what the hell do we do_ look to Nicole.

“I’d _love_ to see those PJ’s, Ariel,” Nicole says. “I love _Tangled.”_

“You know _Tangled_ and _Peppa?”_ Ariel uncrosses her arms.

“Nicole and I love Disney movies, Ariel. Maybe tomorrow we can watch one together” Waverly grins.

Nicole elaborates. “Oh yeah. I would love that too, Waves. But…a certain little girl needs to go to sleep before we can do that.”

“Sleep then the movie. Okay.” Ariel says.

“Would it be okay if I carry you to your room?” Nicole asks this cautiously because she _knows_ Ariel can walk. It’s just hard for her to do steps. She doesn’t want Ariel to think that either Waverly or herself believes she can’t walk.

“Piggyback, not like a baby. You come too?” The little girl taps Waverly on the nose with her index finger.

Waverly nods as Nicole leans down in front of the couch. She helps Ariel onto her girlfriend’s back, and the little girl giggles.

“Watch out!” Nicole jumps up. “It might be a bumpy ride!” Ariel continues to laugh all the way up the stairs as Nicole and Waverly make all kinds of “horsey” noises.

Their first stop is the bathroom, where Nicole and Waverly help her change into her Rapunzel nightgown and brush her teeth. She gets another piggyback ride to her new room.

They arrive in Alice’s room, where a new yellow and pink bed has been placed next to a purple and blue bed.

Alice is fast asleep in her bed, covered in stuffed animals. Ariel is clutching the bear Alice gave her. Nicole lets Ariel down gently on the bed, and starts to move the covers back.

Ariel’s chin wobbles. She needs to be brave.

The lady with the brown hair and the pretty eyes is pulling the blanket over her, and sits down on the bed. The lady with the red hair and big smile sits on her other side.

“Nice and cozy?” Red hair asks, and Ariel nods. _Nicole. Co Co._

“Gooooood,” says the other- _Waverly. Wavy right?_ Wavy smooths Ariel’s hair down and takes her hand.

“Co?” Ariel frowns and grabs for Nicole’s hand with her free one, and

Oh.

No.

Ariel is bawling. She hates crying. Mom hates crying. The day she was taken from her big house on the lake, Mom said it was because she cried too much and couldn’t walk right. She was a bad girl. She’s _still_ a bad girl. She waits for them to start yelling but all she hears is:

_“It’s okay, baby. You can cry,” and “Please don’t be scared.”_

_“We’re scared too,”_

“Grown-ups not scared, CoCo” Ariel says bluntly.

Nicole blushes at her new nickname.

“You know, Miss Ariel. We’ve never had a little girl before. This is our first time being foster mommies”

“So we’re a little nervous too” Waverly interjects.

 “It’s totally okay to be scared,” Nicole says.

“Being scared helps you get used to new things, cutie pie” Waverly rests her head on the pillow next to Ariel.

“Wavy and CoCo scared of me?” Ariel covers her eyes with her hands.

“No way!” Nicole reassures and brushes a lock of hair behind Ariel’s ear.

“We’re learning how to be mommies, and we want to be the best foster Mommies we can be for you, Ariel”  Nicole says.

Ariel takes her glasses off and hands them to Waverly.

“Wavy Stay?” Waverly nods and smiles down at the little girl.

“You too, CoCo?”

“You betcha, Princess.”

It’s a tight squeeze with three of them in the tiny bed. But when Ariel wakes up an hour later, they’re snoring, and haven’t left her yet. She’s in the middle, and Nicole’s arm is draped over the blanket, protecting her and Waverly. Waverly’s arm is draped over the blanket, resting on Nicole’s hip.

Ever so slowly, Ariel places a kiss on CoCo’s arm and then another one on Wavy’s forehead. No one has ever stayed this long when she’s asked. Mom certainly hadn’t, and her other foster parents barely looked in her direction.

Maybe CoCo and Wavy will stay, and let her stay with them for a little more than a little while.

She decides that they’re the prettiest ladies in the whole wide world, and closes her eyes.


End file.
